


Sooo...I'm not exactly human?

by Shtwriter_yup_datsme



Series: A Klarker love story [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Wings, Fluff, M/M, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:46:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24157585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shtwriter_yup_datsme/pseuds/Shtwriter_yup_datsme
Summary: Jack shows Clark his wings
Relationships: Clark Barker/Jack Kline
Series: A Klarker love story [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1743280
Comments: 3
Kudos: 59





	Sooo...I'm not exactly human?

  
Their first date was amazing, Clark was sweet and so nice, he showed Jack around town and they bonded over their likes, Jack felt so close to Clark and he didn't want it to be just a one time thing so he'd made a deal with his parents that every weekend one of them would take him over to see Clark 

Clark knew some about the supernatural and that Jack's parents hunted them, he thought it was awesome but Jack couldn't bring himself to tell him that he was supernatural too in fear that Clark would end their relationship, they'd been together only a few weeks but Jack was already falling in love with the boy with slick black hair and piercing green eyes 

"Whatcha thinking so hard about there kid?" Gabriel asked when he noticed Jack staring down at the table without a word "..Clark"

"I thought you and him were good?"

"We are I just...he doesn't know about me- that I'm a nephilm" Jack sighed "I trust him enough to tell him but I'm scared he'll break up with me"

Gabriel felt for the boy "You know Jack, I felt the same way when Sam first asked me to show him my wings, I was embarrassed and thought he'd be weirded out" 

"But he wasn't?" 

"He said I was beautiful" Gabriel smiled at the memory "Listen Jack if Clark can't except you for you then maybe it's just not meant to be" 

"But showing humans our wings is a big step the fact that your even thinking about it means that you love Clark very much and he must love you the same" 

\- 

"Hey babe you okay?" Clark asked; they'd just hung with Clark's friends, Jack thought they were funny they especially loved telling him embarrassing stories about his boyfriend "You were pretty quite in the diner- I know my friends can be annoying" 

"No I liked your friends, I was just thinking" 

"About?" 

"..What if I had a secret?- something big that I haven't told you" 

Clark didn't falter just shrugged "Depends, what kind of secret?" Jack gulped nervously "Can I take you somewhere?" Clark nodded and Jack lead him to a clearing in the woods where he had enough space to show his wings, the whole walk Jack didn't speak which just made Clark uneasy 

"Jack what are we doing here?"

Jack let go of Clark's hand and stepped back, closing his eyes with a deep breath his wings unfolded from out his back, Clark's eyes widened at Jack's wings lost in the silvery brown color of his shining feathers, Jack shrugged shyly "I'm half angel" 

Clark gaped "Holy shit!" He exclaimed slapping a hand over his mouth "Oh my-" 

"Jack, they're fucking amazing!" He reached out to touch them and Jack whimpered lowering his head "Clark.." He moaned embarrassingly "They're sensitive" 

Clark dropped his hand "Sorry" Jack smiled a little "So your okay with me?- being half angel?- I mean my father is Lucifer and my grandfather is god, not a lot of people want to get involved with my family" 

"Your dad is Lucifer?!" Clark shook himself out of it "Doesn't matter, you're you Jack and I love you" Clark flushed and looked down at his feet; he'd never said it before 

"I love you too Clark" 

Clark huffed a small laugh "Good, or else that would've been awkward" Jack chuckled and lifted his head up for a quick peck and his wings wrapped around them, Clark moaned a little "So warm" 

"Yeah they're like that" 

"I can't wait to tell all my loser friends that my boyfriend is an angel- well not tell them- tell them because they obviously won't believe me but- you get the point"

Jack laughed at him, and let him ramble on with his questions until they got back to Jack's room, Clark's mom didn't allow them to sleep in the same bed yet because she was tired of always find Clark with a random boyfriend or girlfriend in the morning, so Clark dropped him off at the motel where him and Cas were staying 

With their goodnight kisses, Jack was able to sleep that night knowing that his boyfriend loved him for him and he didn't have to hide anymore, it was the best feeling ever 

-


End file.
